reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Hunter Challenges
are gameplay challenges which entails players hunting and skinning specific animals in Red Dead Redemption. The multiplayer challenges can be found here: Master Hunter Challenges (Multiplayer) Master Hunter II Challenges Single Player Challenges 'Rank 1': Kill 5 Coyotes. Coyotes can be found in most areas of New Austin (more in the western half) and Nuevo Paraiso. 'Rank 2': Kill and skin 5 Deer. Deer can be found in most areas of western New Austin and the central region of West Elizabeth. 'Rank 3': Kill 5 Wolves with your melee knife and collect 5 Wolf Pelts in addition to those you already have. Wolves can be found in most areas of New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso and Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. Remember to utilize the roll or Dead Eye when attempting to take on an entire wolf pack. 'Rank 4': Collect 5 Boar Tusk and 3 Armadillo carapaces in addition to those you already have. Boar can be found in the southern region of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. Armadillos can be found in the central regions of both New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. In order to be able to take the carapace from the armadillo, it must be killed with a pistol. A rifle or shotgun would leave no remains. 'Rank 5': Kill 2 Cougars with your melee knife, and collect 2 Cougar Pelts. Cougars can be found in the central area of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth and in the hills north of Cholla Springs in New Austin. They can also be found in the hills in between Benedict Point and Rio Bravo mostly at daytime. Cougars are arguably the most difficult creature to hunt in Red Dead Redemption. They are quiet, slow but swift hunters. The best method for hunting them is by having your gun ready and constantly keeping your eyes open in all directions. Cougars will attack from behind when given the opportunity. When they do attack, go into Dead-Eye Targeting and shoot them in the body (sometimes two shots are required. Be sure to not hit them in the head). This will weaken them. Stay with them and pull out your melee knife. Strike at your first opportunity. This should take them down. 'Rank 6': Collect 5 Raccoons Pelts, 5 Fox Pelts, and 5 Skunks Pelts. All 3 can be found North of MacFarlane's Ranch (where the picture of the Boars is on the map) after 6pm. Other locations are: Raccoons can be found scattered throughout New Austin. Foxes can be found near the San Luis River on the Nuevo Paraiso side and also near Beecher's Hope. Skunks can be found in the northeastern quadrant of Nuevo Paraiso. Killing small animals such as these with a shotgun or rifle occasionally leaves no remains of the animal to collect the skin/pelt from. - All 3 of these animals can be found at Beecher's Hope Check the Skunks page for the Armadillo Skunk and Raccoon trick, which works most of the time. This saves alot of time looking for skunks and raccoons. 'Rank 7': Collect 5 elk meat and 5 bighorn skins. Elk can be found in Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. Bighorns can be found in Tall Trees in West Elizabeth and the area north of Cholla Springs in New Austin. 'Rank 8': Kill a Grizzly Bear with your melee knife and collect its pelt. Grizzly Bears can be found in Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. They will be found more frequently when the player is on foot. You can use the same technique used to kill the cougar, though it takes three or four body shots to weaken a Grizzly. You can also lasso Grizzlies after several body shots. When let it go, the bear will run from you, just like a horse. This will give you the opportunity to knife it without being attacked, though the bears are fast making it difficult to chase them on foot. Try to use a horse for extra speed. When bear runs from you they can run through other animal spawn points, bringing even more bears, wolves, boars, or other dangerous animals which may either attack you or kill the wounded bear. Once one of these other animals attaks you, the running bear (previously confined by your lasso) will stop running and attack as well, so be quick about the knifing. 'Rank 9': Search Ojo Del Diablo for “Khan” the legendary jaguar and kill him then collect his pelt. Use a bottle of bait to search for Khan around the Ojo Del Diablo area. 'Rank 10': Search Aurora Basin, Stillwater Creek, and Nekoti Rock for “Lobo” the legendary wolf, “Gordo” the legendary boar, and “Brumas” the legendary bear and collect their pelts. Lobo is easy, you should have little problem killing him if you stay on your horse. Gordo is the easiest, once again, stay on horseback and keep shooting the waves of boars that come. Brumas is the hardest. This time get off your horse then shoot him in the head in "Dead-Eye". Animal Locations *'Coyotes, Deer, Wolves, Armadillos, Raccoons, Foxes, and Skunks': Very abundant in between Riley's Charge and Rio del Lobo (this area is east of Fort Mercer). Check the path along the .-.-.-.-. *'Boars, Elk, Bighorns, and Bears': Everywhere in Tall Trees. Boars and Bears come to bait often and elk and bighorns are almost always standing right next to each other. Walk around Tall Trees and you will hear the animals. Boars sound like pigs, Bears will breathe very loud when running towards you, Bighorns will sound like sheep, and Elk make a very loud shriek. *'Cougars': Around Fort Mercer and Rio Bravo. Walk around on your horse and listen for a loud wildcat scream. The best place to look is just southeast of Fort Mercer (on top of the cliff). These could also be bobcat, also after you complete the story missions plenty of cougars appear a beecher's hope. Rewards (Single Player Master Hunter Challenges) Successful completion of Master Hunter: Rank 5 will unlock the Buffalo Rifle for purchase from a Gunsmith. (Price varies with the players Honor level) Successful completion of Master Hunter: Rank 10 allows creation of Vittles after skinning an animal. Trivia *With the "legendary" animals in single player, usually one shot from a buffalo rifle will kill the animal instantly, however if it is hit in the leg it may survive, but the second shot will kill it. See Also Master Hunter Challenges (Multiplayer) Master Hunter II Challenges (Multiplayer) Category:Activities Category:Challenges Category:Red Dead Redemption